Puppy Love
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Stiles is depressed this Valentines Day, but a certain werewolf arrives to make her feel better. Stiam.


"Puppy Love"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

The hallways of the school were filled with the scent of flowers, sweets and hormones as teenagers were running around, smiling and acting like love struck loons as they went to greet their boyfriends and girlfriends.

Making her way to her locker, Stiles Stilinski couldn't help but remember the old Disney movie Bambi and the word the old owl in it used to describe the way the animals were acting in the forest.

The word was twitterpatted and it seemed like the perfect way to describe how everyone was acting.

Arriving at her locker, Stiles felt like rolling her eyes when she found a couple nearby looking like they were trying to swallow each others' faces.

Hearing someone walking up behind her, Stiles turned around to find Scott McCall standing behind her with a bouquet of roses that seemed to be bit wilted.

"Aw, you shouldn't have!" She grinned.

"I didn't. These are for Kira." Scott said.

"Uh, Scottie, I think those flowers are almost dead." Stiles pointed out.

"I know. I forgot to put them in water when I got them last night and they were like this when I woke up. Can you help me out with that?" Scott asked as he gave her the puppy dog eyes.

Rolling her eyes at her friend, Stiles glanced around to make sure no one was watching and held her hand out over the flowers.

After the void kitsune possession, Kira Yukimura's mother had discovered that Stiles had the blood of a fox demon that was quite dormant, but it had been awakened after the event with the Nogitsune.

Stiles had been discovered to be an earth fox and she was slowly learning how to use her powers which included control over plants which she found to be amazing.

Feeling the energy inside of the flowers, Stiles watched as her hand glowed green and the petals of the roses became a darker shade of red and they became plusher and the fresh scent filled the halls.

"Poison Ivy better step back 'cause there's a new Green Queen in charge." Stiles smirked.

Scott chuckled at that and admired the flowers that his friend had brought back to life.

"Yeah, about that, they're not going to come to life and start eating people are they?" Scott joked.

"Hmm, I don't know. Hard to say. Guess we'll just have to wait and see." Stiles teased.

"Thanks, Stiles, I owe you." Scott said as he walked off.

Watching as Scott scampered off to find his girlfriend and hand the flowers to her; Stiles seemed to grow a bit depressed since she didn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend to spend any time with this Valentine's Day.

Honestly, she didn't know if she deserved to have anyone to love and date after all of the things she had done when she was possessed by the Nogistune, all of the people she had hurt and killed.

She knew that she wasn't going to have any luck with men, especially when Theo Raeken arrived and the Chimera revealed that he wanted to have Void Stiles join his pack and become his mate, but she had refused which angered him and he tried to ruin her friendship with Scott so that the Alpha would abandon her and leave her alone for the blond male to snatch up.

The fact that someone like that was the only person who ever showed an interest in her made Stiles feel depressed over what kind of people she would attract and wonder if she would ever find someone who was kind and gentle who wanted to be with her and love her.

All throughout the day, Stiles had watched as all of her friends were handed flowers and gifts by their lovers and she tried to fake a smile during the entire day, hating the feeling of being alone and ignored by her friends who were all too busy kissing their boyfriends and girlfriends to notice how the day was bothering her.

Finally, lunch had arrived and Stiles took off to have lunch in her jeep, not wanting to be around all of the twitterpatted love birds or love wolves in this case.

Unlocking her jeep, Stiles climbed inside and pulled her lunch out of her school bag, intent with eating the fruit and the brownies she had packed.

She may always be on her father's case about eating healthy, but that was because he had some health problems.

It was perfectly fine it she ate junk food and sugary treats, especially as comfort food on a day as depressing as this one.

While she was eating, she didn't notice the newest addition to the pack arrive at her jeep until he knocked on the window of the passenger's door making her jump in fright.

Turning to look, Stiles relaxed when she found the face of Liam Dunbar peering in through the window at her and he smiled when he caught her attention, his pretty blue eyes sparkling.

"Why do you werewolves always pop up like that? I'm sure you guys are trying to give me a heart attack." Stiles complained as she rolled down the window.

Poking his head through the window and leaning his arm against it, Liam smiled over at the earth fox.

"Sorry, but I've been looking all over for you. You just kinda disappeared. Nobody knew where you went." Liam said.

Opening the door, Liam then slid into the passenger's seat and Stiles noticed that he had his school bag with him.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't in the mood to watch everyone making kissy faces at each other and walk around all twitterpatted like animals in the spring time. Which is kind of ironic since there are plenty of wolves and foxes in this school." Stiles rambled.

Liam didn't seem to mind her ramblings and looked amused as he smiled at her.

Unknown to Stiles, the youngest werewolf, who had been dubbed as the puppy by her, had a crush on the earth fox and he seemed to get a bit tongue tied whenever he saw the girl training with the cheerleaders or when she casually walked into the men's change room to speak with him and Scott.

All of the lacrosse players were used to Stiles walking into the locker room and didn't even react to it; they simply just ignored her, though some did stop to check her out as they saw she was still in her cheerleading uniform which earned them growls from the werewolves on the team.

"Well, how about the two of us have lunch together? We can even go out to eat? Maybe even skip the rest of our afternoon classes." Liam suggested.

"You know what? That sounds great." Stiles grinned.

Throwing her bag in the back seat, Stiles then slipped her key into the ignition and the jeep hummed to life as Liam buckled himself in.

Soon enough, the fox and the wolf found a coffee shop that made food that didn't have too many people inside, so they decided to eat there.

Liam was acting like the perfect gentleman as he opened doors for Stiles and even pulled out her chair for her, but he always did it for her.

Once inside and they had ordered their food, Liam had Stiles laughing at his stories and jokes which made the werewolf smug that he had accomplished something that the other males hadn't been able to.

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere else? Maybe catch a movie?" Liam asked.

"Sure. Just nothing sappy. I'm up for something i can laugh at." Stiles grinned.

This made Liam smile, happy that he was able to continue his "date" with Stiles, but his eyes soon grew wide in worry when he heard a familiar voice in the restaurant.

"What? What is it?" Stiles asked when she saw his listening to something.

"It's Finstock." Liam exclaimed softly.

Gasping, Stiles looked over and found Bobby Finstock, the lacrosse coach, sitting down at a table with a woman.

"Oh, no way. Finstock has a date? Did hell freeze over?" Stiles muttered.

"Come on, let's sneak out the back." Liam said hold out his hand to the girl and she grasped it without thought.

Leaving money for their food, the duo snuck out of the back door and raced off to the jeep, praying that Finstock was too busy with his date to notice it.

Jumping into the jeep, Stiles and Liam shared a look before they started laughing over almost getting caught by their teacher for skipping school.

"All right, let's go see what's playing at the movie theatre." Stiles said.

"I think that new Avengers movie is playing. How about we go see that?" Liam suggested.

"You are officially my favorite wolf. Don't tell Scott." Stiles winked playfully.

Liam chuckled at that as they drove off to the movie theatre and soon walked inside arm in arm which had the werewolf beaming happily.

Hours later, Liam and Stiles eventually drove back to the girl's house, knowing that her father wasn't going to be home until late that night and they had time to hang out together there.

Opening the fridge, Stiles started searching through it for some food to cook for dinner that night.

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying here for dinner?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It gets pretty lonely around here with Dad working so late." Stiles said.

Sensing how upset the girl felt about eating alone, Liam decided to stay and have dinner with her and keep her company until her father arrived home.

"I'd love to stay. So, what are we having?" Liam asked as he walked over to see her pulling vegetables out of the fridge.

"Have you ever tried spaghetti squash?" She grinned at him.

"Can't say I have." Liam shook his head.

"You'll love it." Stiles said.

Curious, Liam stood back and watched as Stiles preheated the oven to 400 F. and then she cut the squash in half, then took out the seeds and drizzled both halves of the squash with olive oil.

She placed them face down on the baking sheet and set the timer for 45 minutes before she placed the squash into the oven.

Liam was then told to wash his hands before Stiles handed him a block of cheese to grate and she worked on the red sauce.

Soon enough, the squash was finished cooking and Liam was handed a fork and Stiles showed him that they had to use the forks to scrape out the cooked insides of the vegetable and it resembled pasta.

Putting everything together, the fox and wolf sat down to eat their food, Liam being stunned that he actually enjoyed the food and started stuffing his face while Stiles grinned happily that someone enjoyed her healthy cooking.

"You are the best cook ever. You need to give my mom some of your recipes." Liam praised.

Stiles blushed at this, feeling very pleased as she ate her food.

Later on, they washed the dishes and settled down on the couch, watching a movie and talking to each other before Stiles eventually fell asleep and Liam found her lying against his shoulder.

Smiling at the sight of the girl leaning against him, Liam wrapped an arm around her and watched as she cuddled into his side.

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and settled down in his seat, watching TV until he soon drifted off as well.

The Sheriff arrived home late that night and found his daughter cuddled up on the couch with a young werewolf, smiling and looking peaceful for the first time in a while.

Instead of shaking them both awake, he called Liam's mother to tell her he was sleeping over and then draped a blanket over them before he ate his food and went up to bed.

The end.


End file.
